


we will stay sober

by hoshisucks



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Midnight, alcoholic, chatting, high school kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshisucks/pseuds/hoshisucks
Summary: It has been middle of the night, and Stan can't sleep. So, he drank alcohol to sleep, then he went to Craig's place.





	we will stay sober

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at English, but i hope you all enjoying this short fanfic despite my horrible writing skills.

Stan never really thought that he hated Craig, but he didn't prefer “like” either. Because he wasn't like Cartman, he simply never thought it was important to hate or like anyone. Well, it is true that when Stan and Craig meet each other, they will be like “fuck you” and confront each other - as two captains of two opposing gangs, though it does not mean that both of them hate each other. Honestly, he find that quite interesting. It's like it's his own behavior towards him. Not really enemies or friends, and more than acquaintances. After all, both are the same. Young broke high school kids, stupid and sad. Yes, it is. Ugh, what is he doing when he is thinking about his enemies in the middle of the night? He could also hear his parents arguing downstairs, the sobbing next door by Shelly, who had just been fooled by her stupid boyfriend. Seriously, what the hell is he doing? Isn’t his life is already enough miserable? But he still have little concerned about this “thing” between Craig and him.

It was three in the morning, he couldn't sleep. Perhaps a little alcohol would help him, he walked slowly to the closet, taking out the bottle. With a deep breath, the slim fingers opened the lid and took a long drink. Stan Marsh stopped taking alcohol to relieve himself ever since his girlfriend Wendy returned to him, but now the famous couple has broken up thoroughly; She'll never be back with him again, so why not break the law? Either way, there's nothing left to be sad about, early love has faded due to this never ending relationship. He used to love her so much, now he is tired. He did not want to cherish anything in order to receive injury and loss. The spicy liquid of yeast enamel slipped through the throat and into his throat, ruffling the boy's nose and sixteen brain. He silently told himself that he was such a fool for pursuing something so bad.

After all, he is no different from his parents? Stick to what has always been by my side, even though it could kill you by its darkness. This is why his parents did not divorce, no matter how much they disgusted each other.

Okay, Stan is pretty sure he's drunk. 

_

Craig was fast asleep in his own nightmare, he clenched his fingers tightly into his lap, imprinting a large imprint of blood. He could feel his body being covered in sweat, curling up. Oh shit, he is hoping someone to wake him up so he won't have to suffer this torture again. Well, Craig have had those nightmares since middle school. When everything go worse than he could ever thought, but sometimes the was this one person save him from them.

Suddenly, a small sound could be heard from the window. He opened his eyes, watching the name of the archenemy breaking into the room. Oh, its just Stan hanging around. Judging by the situation that a bottle of wine was carrying on Stan shoulder, he was fairly certain he was drunk or high. Leaning on the first option, because Craig knows Stan doesn't play weed. Rubbing his eyebrows, he asked, grimacing, showing an annoyed attitude toward him.

\- What the hell are you doing here, Marsh?

Stan sat down on Craig’s childish star-shaped bed and took another drink of his wine to answer.

\- I don't know, I just want to wander somewhere.

\- So why not come to Kyle's house? It's even closer to mine.

\- But I thought of yours first.

His voice was a little dazed by drunkenness, and Craig think this is so awkward, he just coudn’t bare it being the last person in sober. He took his bottle, took a few gulps to get drunk. Anyway, if we can't sleep anymore, why won’t sit and chat all night?


End file.
